mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootertrix the Abridged/Episodes
This page contains links and summaries for episodes produced of the My Little Pony abridged series Scootertrix the Abridged. Release schedule The new release for Scootertrix the Abridged is usually on the first of each month, but Getschman deviated from this schedule on March 1st, 2016. An announcement video was published later that day explaining the delay. Episode 17 released as planned on the 1st of April and Episode 18 was later aired on the 30th before returning to the normal schedule. After a 5 month hiatus, Episode 19 was aired on October 1st, 2016. The planned schedule henceforth was to release a new episode each week, but due to complications this did not happen for the duration of October. Episode 1 Episode 1 premiered at "The Screen" at Santa Fe University of Art and Design on October 31, 2014. It was released on YouTube the next day. Synopsis: Twilight Sparkle, a talented unicorn student, is sent to ponyville to learn the values of friendship. On the chariot ride over, she meets her new roommate, Spike the dragon. After they land, Spike and Twilight try to find where they're staying (The library). Though Spike appears to not know how to read a map as they end up in several other places around town. In each place they meet one of the 5 other main characters, with each interaction annoying Twilight more and more, until finally she snaps and forces Spike to hand over the map. They find the Library in like 2 minutes. That night, Spike has a party with the locals, keeping Twilight awake and even more annoyed. After an argument, the pair go to the gathering at town hall where Celestia raise the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration. The celebrations are cut short by Nightmare Moon, who begins to monologue about her evil schemes, but is continuously cut off by the audience's questions and remarks. After much argument, Nightmare Moon's leaves in a huff, cursing eternal night for all. Episode 2 Episode 2 premiered on December 1, 2014. Synopsis: The episode begins with a fast paced recap of the last episode, serving as the cold open. After the opening credits, Twilight starts to pack her things, not wanting to stay in a town of such crazy ponies. She is stopped by the rest of the main cast who just show up in her house. They convince Twilight that she must stay and help defeat Nightmare Moon. When asked on how they will do this, Pinkie suggests the Elements of Harmony. In order to retrieve the elements the main 6 travel to an old castle inside the Everfree Forest. Though they have considerable difficulty. Through a long montage, the ponies run into a manticore, trees with faces on them, cliffs, ghost ponies that don't know the laws of physics, and Rarity's arch nemesis, Steven Magnet. All of which annoys Twilight to no end. They finally reach the old castle where Twilight tries to figure out how the elements work. She is distracted by Rarity making noises. Twilight asks all the main 6 to leave so that she can concentrate. While they stand outside, Nightmare Moon abducts Twilight taking her to a near by tower. Nightmare Moon destroys the elements. She gloats to Twilight about how there will now be eternal night. Twilight pokes holes in her reasoning. The rest of the main 6 arrive, sparking the idea in Twilight of what the elements of Harmony really are. She explains how each of the main 6 represents an element of Harmony. Applejack was really honest when she said Twilight was really heavy; thus she is the element of Honesty. Pinkie Pie, laughed in the face of danger; thus she is the element of Laughter. Rarity was generous when offering to sell her arch nemesis a dress; thus is the element of Generosity. The Bird, though taking forever to help fix a bridge for the others to cross, still came back; thus she is the element of Loyalty. And Fluttershy... is kindness. And Twilight represents Magic. Together they wield the power of friendship! Nightmare Moon stops her speech here, inquiring how friendship can be a weapon. Twilight is stumped by this. After some pondering she gives up and they zap Nightmare Moon with a rainbow beam. Nightmare Moon is hit and gives great graphic detail as to what she is feeling when hit with the beam. It isn't pleasant. In the aftermath, the main 6 find themselves lying on the ground. Applejack is very shaken with what they just did. Suddenly Princess Celestia descends upon them. She is eagerly greeted by Twilight, but questioned by Pinkie on why she did not intervine in the battle. Celestia brushes her questioning off to speak to Luna, who is now free from Nightmare Moon's spirit. After a forced apology by Luna to Celestia, Celestia assigns Twilight to stay in ponyville to study friendship. Episode 3 Episode 3 premiered on January 1, 2015. Synopsis: Twilight is helping Applejack harvesting the orchard, trusting Celestia and wanting to give this friendship thing her all. Spike interjects, saying that Celestia isn't really all that wise or powerful. They argue. Just then The Bird crashes into them. She asks what Twilight and Applejack are doing, when Applejack immediately questions as to why The Bird did not help them pick "Mangos" today, referring to the apples all around them. The Bird is confused, as she believes that these are apples. An argument commences between all 3 ponies. For the first time we we the iconic Celestia and Luna Window scene, up in Canterlot. Celestia remarks on how Luna looks healthier from since her reformation. She then speaks about how she must send invites out for the Grand Galloping Galla. Luna comments on how far off that event is when Celestia interjects and says that she is not saying "Grand Galloping Gala" in the right way. Luna lacks "Umph". After their argument, The Bird makes her longer then necessary good byes to them. Spike suddenly throws up a letter from Princess Celestia, which contains two tickets to the Galla. Twilight offers her other ticket to Applejack but she declines. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Celestia is still trying to get Luna to say the phrase properly, but to no avail. The scene ends with both of them screaming obnoxiously. Twilight and Spike sit down to have a bite to eat. Spike starts bringing up some flaws in the letter sending logic. He is not a fan of being Twilight's personal mailbox. Just then It begins to rain, and The Bird appears, congratulating Twilight on getting the ticket to the Galla. She was so excited in fact, that she told the whole town. Celestia and Luna continue to argue, Luna giving up, saying that this is all stupid. Celestia retorts by saying Luna is stupid. Twilight comes back to her house to find Fluttershy, who is cleaning her house for an unknown reason. Fluttershy then notices a rabbit making a salad in the house and freaks out because Rabbits arn't supposed to do that. Twilight is then forced out of the house by Pinkie, who shouts to the entire town that Twilight, the pony with the tickets, is right here! The ponies swarm her, wanting the tickets. Twilight and Spike run away but are pursued by an army of ponies. Mid montage, the episode stops. Text appears on thew screen, declaring itself as "The Editor". It paused the episode in order to apologize for some misspellings in the opening disclaimer. It then continues the episode. Cornered, Twilight does a teleporting spell, getting her and Spike out of there. They teleport into the library, but are confronted by the rest of the main 6 about the extra ticket. Furious, Twilight exclaims that no one will be getting the extra ticket, and has Spike send it back. A few moments later, Celestia sends her a letter back, saying that all the main 6 were invited, but she didn't have time to send them because Luna was an idiot. Thus all of them get tickets. Including Spike, much to his displeasure. Episode 4 The town has gathered for an award ceremony presented by Twilight. But before Twilight can hand out any rewards, she is interrupted by Mayor Mare, who then shuts down the entire event. Just then a stampede of cows approaches the town. Everyone goes into a panic, except for the Mayor who is more just annoyed. Rarity walks over to her and asks if she wants to buy a dress, to which the Mayor tells her to go away. Just before the stampede hits the town, Applejack saves the day and rounds them up to a full stop. She questions them on why they're running, to which they respond that they were escaping from the "fell ways of their lands". If the ponies don't let them run through the town the cows will curse them. Applejack orders them to instead go around the town. The cows curse them reluctantly and go around the town. The ponies cheer for Applejack for saving them. Pinkie asks if they should be worried about the curse. The Mayor shrugs it off. Day 1. An earthquake in ponyville! Though Pinkie believes the camera man is having a seizer. Day 2. Th crops fail, prompting two of the pony citizens to freak out about how they will starve. They're screams become incredibly redundant and obnoxious, prompting Twilight to shut them up. Another pony then freaks out about how her rose garden was also destroyed. Day 3. A plague happens upon the town. Twilight visits a ward where the nurse makes tasteless jokes about ponies getting sick. Twilight decides to do some research on the matter. Later that day, the mayor calls a meeting, frustrated that the cows actually cursed them and how stupid this situation is. She calls for suggestions to solve the problem, but only getting one; write to the princess. After initially dismissing it, she agrees. Queue the Princesses up in Canterlot. Celestia finds it hilarious that one of her towns was cursed by cows. Luna wishes to help them, but Celestia says that this experience will be good for them and that they are capable of handling it on their own. Meanwhile Twilight goes to Applejack who is harvesting her orchard. Twilight claims that in order to stop the curse she needs to make a special brew made of... apples. This leads to a huge argument where Applejack denies that she even has apples. The argument devolves into each shouting over one another and Twilight not getting any Apples. Day 4. A stampede of Rabbits rushes through the town, causing chaos. Later that day Twilight trots along to find the carnage. She declares that she has to get those apples from Applejack. She confronts her again, this time being successful by making a bet with Applejack. Day 5. Back up in canterlot, Luna reads a letter from ponyville, saying that Twilight was able to solve the problem, thus proving Celestia was right about not needing to interfere. Celestia then comments on how strange it is though that the cows came down. She senses that something is not quite right in the south. Twilight confronts Applejack again, but Applejack is as stubborn as ever and still refuses to believe that she is harvesting Apples. Twilight gives up and trots off, leaving Applejack to gaze out over her orchard. She stares at the Apples for a moment, then gives a defeated expression. Episode 5 Pinkie invites The Bird to a party. Just as The Bird accepts, the text known as "The Editor" from episode 3, greets them. Pinkie is instantly annoyed with it, whilst The Bird thinks it to be some sort of all powerful being and makes friends with it. Later that day, Pinkie vents to Twilight about how the Editor screwed everything up in episode 3 by pausing the episode. Twilight, only half listening, tells Pinkie to keep it down as she's trying to read. Pinkie leaves in a huff, mentioning something about getting a milkshake. Twilight then asks Spike if he would like to go out and eat somewhere. Pinkie walks alone in the town park, pondering over the actions of The Editor. She then comes to the realization that spouting a ton of "4th wall" information might frighten ponies. She thus vows to not bring it up to anyone again. Meanwhile, the Bird is flying around town when she is runs into a Griffon named Gilda. Seeing potential for a new friend, she introduces herself and Gilda and asks why she is in ponyville. Gilda responds by saying she is traveling the world to experience other cultures. Though her voice and slow speech do not show any enthusiasm what so ever. Gilda then begins to question The Bird on stuff she doesn't understand about ponies; such as why they live in houses and not corrals or barns, and why would ponies eat cake as it has eggs in it. Meanwhile, The Editor tries to talk to Pinkie again, startling her. Twilight and Spike are eating lunch. Spike raises his concerns with Twilight about throwing up her letters. The Bird invites Gilda to Pinkie's Party. Pinky argues wit the editor about his awful spelling habits. Spike pokes Twilight's logic full of holes on how the letter sending method actually works and how Twilight claims it to be natural. Pinkie threatens The Editor and orders him to never show up mid episode again. Just as she says this, Fluttershy walks into town, being pursued by ducks. She bumps into Gilda who asks her how she can hold stuff without having opposable thumbs. Back at the restaurant, Spike gets the idea to perhaps use his letter sending ability to his advantage. Pinkie's party begins. All the Main 6 are present, discussing various topics. Gilda arrives and meets Pinkie. Pinkie welcomes her but Gilda starts asking her various questions about how pony society works. Her questions make Pinkie extremely uncomfortable. To top it off, The Editor crashes the party, putting Pinkie in a panic and trying to cover up why there is magic flying text in the sky. After a long awkward pause, Gilda leaves in boredom. After the party, Spike gets a bunch of letters and blows fire on them, declaring that it has begun. Cut to Canterlot, where Celestia is bombarded by the messages. Episode 6 Category:Fanmade videos